


My Love

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-12
Updated: 2006-03-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is a high school/ college fic Brian, Daphne, and Justin grow up together and are best friends :)also this maybe be a POSSIBLE mpreg





	1. Background Info

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is just a little background info before the fic to give you readers a little history and info on Brian, Justin, and Daphne in this fic, and what the fic is about.  
Hope ya'll enjoy:)  


* * *

Brian, Justin, and Daphne grew up together in the lap of luxury. Their   
parents are all really good friends and have been for a while. They   
raised   
their children together, not far from each others huge homes.

Brian's father, Jack, is Justin's godfather and vise versa. For the   
past 18   
years Brian, Justin and Daphne have been very close. Brian and Justin   
both   
came out to their parents in their freshman year of high school. Their   
parents are ok with it and love them both every much. In this fic Joan   
and   
Jack are good to Brian and treat him well.

Brian and Justin’s relationship though is kind of complicated at best   
because Brian took Justin’s virginity sophomore year, and ever since   
they   
have been fuck buddies as well as best friends.  
The fic starts off the last day of their senior year as they get ready   
to go   
into adulthood and head off to college. (Carnegie Mellon for Daphne and   
Brian and PIFA for Justin).


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Bell Rings at St. James Academy 

(Students come running out the building)  
“Wait....wait for me you assholes," Daphne calls out, running in her new black heels trying to keep up with her best friends since forever.   
Justin turns around to look at his friend. "Hello to you too Daphne," he says. All the while Brian, the core person of their odd trio, the one that keeps them together, greets his crazy best girl friend, his tongue planted in his cheek.   
"Hey sexy." Daphne smiles at him.  
”So, what are you guys doing tonight?” She asks while adjusting the strap of her Gucci backpack.   
Once near the student parking lot Brian lights up a cigarette and answers casually, “I’m going to Babylon. Start the summer off with a fuck… or two. What are you doing tonight sexy?” He asks while puffing out a large cloud of smoke.   
“Grandparents are coming over tonight for dinner. I don’t know after that,” she answers while digging through her backpack for the keys to her Jag.  
“Come to Babylon,” Brian says while putting out his cigarette and trying to open the door to his Corvette.  
“Well fuck both of you!” Justin kind of yells while in full pout mode.  
Both friends break into fits of laughter.  
Ignoring them both he gets into in his Range Rover and heads home, not really pissed but also slightly offended, knowing his friends think of him as a goody-goody and kind of nerdy. Which is a true statement, at times, but it is only because compared to them he probably is. They are so much more outgoing than he is.  
Brian and Daphne both laugh as they get into their cars and drive away.  
**  
Taylor Home  
Justin’s room 9:15p.m--  
Ring…Ring…Ring   
Justin‘s pulled from his train of thought by the ringing of his cell phone.  
“Hello,” Justin says into the receiver distracted by what he is doing on the computer.  
“Hey, sunshine, what are you doing? Let me guess, buying shit off the computer for PIFA, and looking over all the paper work and information you won’t need to deal with for a while.” Justin could just picture his friend’s smug smirk over the phone.  
“Whatever,” Justin says while he clicks the computer off. “Where are you?”   
“On my way to Babylon,” Brian says while maneuvering his precious Corvette through the heavy Friday evening traffic.  
“Pick me up,” Justin says while cleaning up his computer area  
“Whatever. Be ready when I get there.” Brian clicked off his cell and turned around and headed back over to pick up Justin  
**  
15 Minutes Later  
Knock on the Door--  
“Hi sweetie,” Jennifer says as she greets her godson cheerfully and ushers him inside.  
“Hey, Aunt Jen,” Brian says and gives her a peck on the cheek.   
“Go on up, he isn’t ready yet,” Jennifer says with a knowing look, answering the unasked question and headed back to the kitchen  
Brian takes the steps two at a time and heads up to Justin’s room  
“Hey.” Justin doesn’t even bother too look up from his bed where he has two tops laid out. “Blue, Ralph Lauren or Black, Gucci?”   
“Blue. And I told you to be ready,” Brian says in an almost annoyed tone.  
Carefully pulling the blue tank over his head and smoothing out his black cargo pants Justin answers, “I had to blow dry my hair. I mean, you think I wake up looking this beautiful?”  
“Yeah, whatever, hurry up. And bring clothes for tomorrow, my mom is out of town for the night… some charity thing in New York and my dad is still in Ireland visiting family, so I have the place to myself,” Brian says with a smirk.  
‘Fuck,’ Justin thinks. He knows by the tone in Brian’s voice that they will end up fucking by the end of the night, and well….”  
“You hear me?” Brian asks trying to get Justin’s attention. He could see something had suddenly grabbed it by the look on his face.  
“Yeah,” Justin says grabbing another pair of khaki cargo pants and his ‘Too Busy Too Fuck’ tee shirt.  
Once Justin got his shit together and finished prettying up they headed downstairs to the kitchen where Jennifer was sitting finishing her tea.  
“Hey boys,” she says looking up at them with a smile.  
“Mom, I’m going be staying at Brian’s tonight if that’s cool and I used my card to pay for everything on the list,” Justin says quickly, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.  
“Ok that’s fine, just… no drinking, please. Or at least not too much, and by the way Justin and Brian, both your fathers put the down payment on the loft on Tremont.”  
“Cool,” Justin says while finishing off his water and throwing the bottle out.  
“That’s cool,” Brian says, kissing his god mom then heading for the front door with Justin hot on his heels.  
**  
Two Hours Later At Babylon--   
“Damn, a whole loft to ourselves,” Daphne says, shocked that all this is really happening to her and her two best friends.   
They finished their last day of high school and were going off to college. Brian and she to Carnegie Mellon and Justin at Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts, and they were going to be sharing a loft. The three of them would be closer to their schools than if they were in their homes in the suburbs of Pittsburgh.  
“Yeah, its crazy isn’t it?” Justin says sipping his beer and leaning against the bar.  
“Does anyone in this damn club know how to give a decent blowjob?” Brian bitched as he made his way to his friends at the bar.  
Justin and Daphne both started to laugh at the expression on his face, somewhere between pissed and like someone had just kicked his dog.  
“Poor thing,” Daphne says, sobering first from her fit of giggles.  
“Yeah Bri, tough break,” Justin says with a faint smile still on his face.  
Brain pouted as he looked at them.   
Once done pouting Brian grabs Justin’s beer that he set on the bar a few seconds ago, finishes it off and asks, “You guys ready to head out?”  
“Sure,” Daphne answers.  
“Yeah, ok. And I saw that, asshole,” Justin says.  
“I know you did sunshine.” Brian smirks as he drops a few bills on the bar, drapes both his arms around his friends and they head out to the ally where they are parked.  
Walking Daphne to her car they say goodnight and watch her pull off, then head over to the ‘Vette get in and head over to Brian’s place.  
Alone in the car headed to Brian’s house, they share a joint and a few not so friendly touches. Justin was semi-hard the whole night watching Brian out and about tricking and dancing, even if it wasn’t with him. They were both aware of how this little touch and feel game is going to end.

**  
The Kinney’s Home  
Brian’s Room--  
“Wow,” Brian pants out trying to get his breathing back to normal as he pulls out of Justin.  
“Yeah,” Justin says, breathing still shallow. He turns over and lies on his back, watching Brian as he gets up and disposes of the condom.  
‘Damn he is beautiful,’ Justin thinks.  
“Night Jus.” Justin is pulled from his thoughts as Brian climbs back into bed and kisses him on the forehead.  
“Night Bri,” Justin says cursing all the while, falling asleep a few minutes later.  
That has been the pattern for them since sophomore year. Them hooking up and then pretending everything was the same, that they were still just Brian and Justin, best friends forever.  
But that was before, before Justin finally realized his feelings run much deeper than friendship. Since their first time together Justin has wanted to take things farther with Brian, to be more than just friends.  
But he has never said anything, knowing it will probably end up with him in tears. Brian can have anyone he wants and he pretty much has.  
Justin sleeps with all these thoughts running through his head and wondering how he is going to deal with living, sharing a space with Brian, which will no doubt make hiding his feelings harder.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: I know it took me a while, but here it is the 3rd chapter :) hope you guys enjoy!!  
  
thank you to my beta Kami  


* * *

Early the Next Morning   
Brian’s Room

 

Ring, Ring, Ring… 

Justin wakes up to the sound of his cell phone ringing somewhere . Dragging the duvet up and off of Brian he makes his way over to the sitting area of Brian’s room, picking up his cell phone from the pocket of his cargos. 

“Yeah?” Justin answers quietly as he wraps the duvet around him like a toga. 

“Hi, honey,” Jennifer says, a little too cheerfully for Justin’s taste. “I was just calling to let you boys know that we are all having dinner over here at the house. The Chanders are coming and Joan is coming straight from the airport over here, so, I expect you guys to be over by five.”

“Ok mom, we won’t be late,” Justin says, amazed that is mom can have so much energy this early. Just as he is about to click off his phone he sees Daphne’s number show up. He answers; kind of annoyed that he can’t go back to bed just yet. “Yeah?”

“You whore! I know where you are and I’m _almost_ sure I know what you did last night. I want details.”

“You’re so nasty Daph, and hell no I’m not giving you details, anyways there’s not much to tell.”

“Bullshit,” Daphne answers giggling. 

“No really, we fucked and fell asleep…that’s it,” Justin says trying to hide the disappointment in his voice over last night’s events.

“Look, Justin, when are you going to stop doing this to yourself? I mean, unless you tell him how you feel you guys will just keep on fucking with no strings attached, playing this stupid game.” She says, feeling helpless because she has known since the beginning how Justin really feels and knows he would never say anything to Brian about it.

“Thank you dear Abby. Um, I guess I’ll be seeing you later at this dinner thing at my house, later,” Justin says, trying to rush her off the phone.

“Yeah, Later Jus,” Daphne says and once the line goes dead Justin turns of his phone and wraps his make shift toga tightly around himself, making his way back to the bed just as Brian begins to wake up.

“Morning, Brian,” Justin says while climbing in and getting comfortable. 

“Yeah... hey. Uh, what the fuck, Justin?” Brian says realizing that Justin brought the duvet back to the bed with him. “Tell me you didn’t walk around dragging duvet!” Brian shoots up and begins to examine his precious duvet looking for any dirt or dust bunnies, shit like that.

“What… I was cold, and what are you so worried about anyway a little dust or some shit?” Justin says giggling .

“Well, maybe I am,” Brian says frowning and still making sure his duvet is still looking presentable.

“Oh my god, Brian, this thing is practically covered in cum and you’re worried about a little fucking dust.” Justin was sitting Indian style like he was Gandhi or somebody imparting wisdom of great importance.

 

“Whatever the fuck.” Brian says, knowing he sounds stupid, but not willing to admit that as he gets out of bed, leaving the duvet issue alone for now but filing it away so when he has the time he can teach Justin the proper way to treat the Armani bedding. Right now he has his morning hard-on to worry about. Justin looks hot when he’s amused.

“Come on, Sunshine, time to wash up,” Brian throws over his shoulder as he makes his way to the bathroom to shower.

Before Brian even finishes his thought Justin is hot on his heels and ready for some hot shower action.

**

Justin's face is flat against the shower door. His hands are above his head and his eyes are closed, with nothing but thoughts of the cock that's in his ass. Brian's cock 

"Yeah." Brian was pounding into Justin‘s ass at the right angle.

"Oh yeah,” Justin pants, leaning his head up as Brian leans over to bite his neck. 

"Fuck, Justin." Brian thrusts into his blond’s tight ass, wondering how he keeps it so damn tight. But losing that thought when Justin slams himself back into him. 

Moaning along with Brian, Justin's mind wonders off into its own world, mainly the one with Brian pounding into his ass. 

Brian moves his hand up Justin's back and sees a little mark, which he left last night after biting him.

"You marked me." Justin smiles against the shower door. 

"It doesn't mean shit, just that you like it as rough as I can give it." Laughing, Brian shows him by thrusting himself into Justin, making him arch back. "See, you just go with what I want." 

Justin's laughter is halted when Brian reaches around, grabbing his cock and stroking it a few times before letting go and pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in. 

"Oh… fuck me, Bri," Justin sighs out as he pushes back with his hand on the shower wall. 

"You want it, twat, you got it." Brian grabs Justin's hips, holding him still as he pulls out and uses Justin's hips to pull him back onto his hard dick. Brian smiles when Justin moans out his name. For some reason he likes the sound of it from the blond.

Brian continues to push into him when Justin leans up more, taking his own cock into his hands and stroking it. Brian secretly loves when Justin does this move. 

Justin pulls himself half off Brian as he looks back and grins before pushing himself back onto Brian's dick. 

"Fuck, Justin," Brian pants out as he pulls Justin up to his own chest, wrapping his arm around to rest on Justin's chest and moving slower into the blond. He never thought sex could feel so good… so right. 

Brian comes out if his thoughts with Justin's voice. "Brian?" 

"Yeah, Sunshine." Brian doesn't see the smile on Justin's face. His own eyes are closed, wondering where that name came from. 

"We have to go to my house for dinner tonight," Justin moans out as he places his hand over Brian's. 

"Justin, how can you think of your mother with my dick in your ass?" Brian smirks as he pushes up, jabbing Justin's prostate.

"Oh fuck!" Justin whines out. "Because I… just… oh god, I don't know. I just wanted to let you know." 

"And why do I have to go?" Brian smiles knowing he's already going to go.

"Because, you're like family to my mother and dad, plus, your mom is going to be there," Justin pants out.

"Okay, what time?" Brian begins to move faster, reaching down with the hand that Justin isn't holding to stroke him. 

"Mom said five." Justin begins to push into Brian's hand. 

"No problem. Now let’s forget this for now." Brian begins to pound into Justin over and over, both of them having trouble catching their breath.

"Oh fuck, so close Brian." Brian doesn’t need anymore encouragement as he thrusts into Justin's ass, stroking Justin as he does it. 

Justin leans his head back against Brian's shoulder, turning his head sideways to kiss Brian, who happily kisses him back with feverish movements.

Both of them reach their orgasms. Both with thoughts in their heads of the other. Leaning against Brian to catch his breath Brian smiles, "That was hot." 

"I know," Justin tells him as Brian swats his ass.

"You're catching on." Laughing Justin turns around, letting Brian's cock fall out of him. 

"I'm hoping to catch something,” Justin says, kissing Brian before he finishes washing himself off. 

"And what's that?" Brian asks as he runs his hand over Justin's back, wiping off the soap.

"I'll let you know when I catch him." Brian looks at him a bit jealous. 

"Him? And who is he?" Brian wonders in his mind who Justin wants to catch.

"You'll see, but he's fucking gorgeous and smart and I love how he fucks me." Justin smirks at Brian before climbing out.

Brian leans into the spray wondering just who his competition is and who he's going to have to beat the fuck up now.

**

About a half hour later, dressed and ready for the day, the boys head to the kitchen. Marie, the Kinney’s housekeeper, who has been with them since Brian was five years old, is making the morning coffee. “Morning Brian, and Justin,” she greets while going about getting cups and sugar for the coffee.

“Coffee… please,” Brian says, jumping up onto the counter.

“Hi, Marie,” Justin says sweetly, taking up one of the stools by the kitchen counter.

“Here you go boys, enjoy,” she says as she hands them each a cup of coffee and giving Brian a pop to the head as she hands him his.

“Ouch! What the hell?” 

“Brian Kinney, your mother would kill you. Get your boney ass off of that marble counter,” Marie says before leaving the kitchen and going about finishing the rest of the house work.

Brian jumps down off the counter and takes up the stool near Justin. “Shut the fuck up,” Brian says to Justin who is trying to control his laughter.

“What, did it hurt?” he asks trying to keep a straight face.

“Very funny, twat,” Brian answers as he tries to finish his coffee in peace. 

The rest of breakfast is pretty much spent with them goofing off and making a mess of the kitchen Marie had just cleaned as they try to cook for themselves.

**

“Brian, do you have a crush on James Dean?” Justin asks. They are settled on his Aunt Joan’s sofa in the den watching _Rebel Without A Cause_ for like the millionth time.

“I’d fuck him,” Brian says keeping his eyes firmly on the screen 

“Of course you would, Bri,” Justin rolls his eye and goes back to watching the movie even though he can recite the movie’s lines by heart.

They continue to watch the movie in silence until Justin looks at the time. “Shit! It’s a quarter to five, we should get going soon. I don’t want to catch shit.”

“Awww, is the little Sunshine is scared of his mommy?” Brain asks while thinking, ‘damn, that’s the second time I called him Sunshine.’

Giving Brian the finger Justin goes up to Brian’s room to gather his things, because he really does not want catch shit from his mother who will be pissed if they are late.

Brian also goes about cleaning up the living area and letting Marie know they are leaving. “Briannnn, lets go,” Justin calls from the front door, ready to get on the road.

“Alright, I’m coming,” he says as he makes sure he has his keys, cell phone and wallet. Brian and Justin both head out the door and towards the corvette.

**

Having made it in record time to Justin’s house the boys are greeted by Jennifer with warm hugs. “Hi, boys, you made it just in time.”

Once they get inside and settled they greet Pam and Tony Chanders, as well as Justin’s dad, Daphne and also Joan Kinney who were all in the living area, sitting around chatting.

“Ok, kids. I had a meeting with the guy who is giving us a deal on the loft and everything seems to be in order. You guys are set to move in the last week of July,” Craig says from over in the bar area of the den while making drinks.

“I hope you know we trust you kids and want you to be responsible; to treat this loft with care, no drinking or throwing parties,” Pam says as she faces the kids, hoping that what she is saying isn’t falling on death ears.

**

_Justin’s Room, after dinner_

“Ha , yeah they trust us?” Daphne says giggling. She is laying flat on the floor looking at the ceiling. 

“Fuck, I don’t trust me,” Justin says seriously, taking a sip from the bottle of J.B. he stole from his dad’s bar. He’s lying side by side with Brian.

“Totally, I mean what do they expect? For us to be like adults or some shit?” Daphne asks, making a grab for the bottle.

“Down girl,” Brian says taking the bottle before she can get to it.

“Awwwww.” She puts her hand back down dejectedly. 

 

“Look we just have to be discrete with our shit. What they don’t know won’t kill them,” Brian says as he takes a long swig of J.B., laying the bottle on the nightstand.

“Now you guys play nice. I have to drive my mom home and be a good son,” Brian says ducking from the pillow Justin throws at him, “Later asshole.”

“Later, stud,” Daphne slurs, a little tipsy, as she blows a kiss up at Brian. Kissing both of them on the forehead he makes his way downstairs to get ready to leave.

“Daphne, you staying over?” Justin asks from the bed, too out of it to move at the moment.

“I think so. Did my parents leave already?” She asks, not sure she can drive herself home.

“Um I think so daph

So, you can help me clean this shit up before my parents come upstairs,” Justin says reluctantly as he gets up, pulling her up off the floor. They throw out the bottle of now empty liquor and get ready for bed.

.


End file.
